The Grey Fade to Black
by Akihiro Gumilenovo
Summary: "Danse Macabre , tarian kematian. Inilah alasan mengapa aku menolongmu. Karena aku, Ciel Phantomhive, akan mempercepat atau memperlambat kematianmu, sesegera mungkin. Mata penuh dendammu telah menggoda seorang iblis sepertiku, hai Clora Pretude. Matamu memberikanku segala jawaban dan ia menjawab 'YA' atas kontrak faustus yang kutawarkan!" Ciel x OC. Don't like don't read.


_Hei, minna-san. Ih aku kangeeeeen deh sama kalian *gayagrell*_

_Sebenarnya, aku baru aktif lagi sekarang, lho. Maaf ya infonya salah._

_Sebelum aku benar-benar nonaktif selama 7 bulan (kira-kira), inilah fict terakhirku sebelum aktif lagi._

_Lop yu, reader muaaaah *cium*_

_Maap ya, aku emang suka bikin OC jadi, ini cerita Ciel x OC _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso-sensei**

**Thanks for making the wonderful 'Kuroshitsuji'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Grey Fade to Black**

**by Akhiro Gumilenovo**

* * *

Ia telah meninggalkan Phantomhive Mano,r yang berarti meninggalkan semua hak duniawinya.

Harta. Tunangan. Kehidupan.

Ya, Ciel telah berubah menjadi iblis, yang berarti dia adalah seorang non-manusia, _immortal_. Makhluk yang jelas-jelas berbeda dari manusia. Makhluk yang tidak bernafas dengan udara, melainkan dengan dendam, memakan jiwa, dan bergemilang kejahatan.

Sebenarnya, untung tidak untungnya, kini Ciel jauh dari kebisingan dan keonaran yang dibuat pelayan-pelayan setianya.

Oh, belum lagi, ia kini jauh dari cicitan Lizzie, sepupu sekaligus tunangannya yang berisiknya benar-benar ekstra dan ultra.

"Tuan muda, kita akan singgah dimana?"

Ciel mendengar Sebastian, butler sekaligus _partner_-nya dalam kehidupan keduanya. Dia tidak pernah menyebut orang berambut dan berwajah mesum ini sebagai seorang teman. Hanya butler. Dan hanya _partner_. Bukan teman. Apalagi keluarga.

"Terserah. Bukankah kau adalah pembimbingku dalam 'Tur-menjadi-iblis-yang-berkualitas-dalam-waktu-k rang-dari-seribu-tahun'? Pokoknya jauh-jauh dari kumpulan manusia seperti Lizzie, atau bahkan Meyrin, Bard, dan Finny. Sekali ribut, mereka pasti akan membuatku ingin menyantap mereka semua," jawab Ciel. Sebastian mendengarkan tuannya seperti biasa.

_Mau jadi iblis kek, mau jadi manusia kek, mau jadi kakek-kakek kek, ini orang sarkastisnya sama saja_. Gumam Sebastian dalam hati.

Kini ia hanya mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan duduk diamnya. Tak seperti waktu tuan mudanya masih berupa manusia, pasti ia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan menyiapkan potongan kue dan meracik teh untuk tuannya. Ah, menghidangkan makanan selezat apapun untuk seorang iblis, sama saja seperti menghidangkan makanan mewah tanpa gula, madu, atau perasa lainnya.

Rupanya, Ciel menangkap kegalauan butlernya tersebut.

"Ah, kasihan sekali, butler iblis yang tak berguna. Baiklah, kalau kau tak punya perkerjaan, bagaimana kalau ..." sebelum Ciel mengeluarkan perintah sekaligus 'hiburan' untuk butlernya, tiba-tiba kereta berhenti mendadak.

Dalam keheranannya, Ciel dan Sebastian melihat orang berbondong-bondong berlari ke depan, tepat ke arah yang sedang dituju keretanya. Dengan heran dan kesal, Ciel membanting keretanya dan memeriksa apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tolong ...! Tolong ...! Ada kecelakaan!"

"Ah, kasihan sekali orang itu! Cepat, cari bantuan lain!"

"Lihat ... banyak sekali anak yang terluka!"

Ingar-bingar makin terdengar teriakan mereka, Ciel sudah bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi. Kecelakaan lalu lintas. Berapa banyak nyawa yang melayang, ia tak tahu. Tapi, yang jelas, cukup untuk mengadakan _**Setan**ding Party _dan mengundang seluruh iblis dan setan di seluruh Eropa.

Banyak orang yang mengerumuni dua kereta yang kini dikelilingi api dan jeritan pilu orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkan nyawanya. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak-anak yang berusia dibawah 16 tahun. Beberapa dari mereka sudah bergelimpangan menjadi mayat, termasuk seorang lelaki yang terlihat paling menggenaskan diantara semuanya adalah, mayat seorang lelaki tambun yang sebagian tubuhnya sudah hangus terbakar. Di perutnya, menyembul sebuah belati yang hampir membuat perutnya memuntahkan seluruh isinya, yang intinya sang penyerang menghujamkan belati tersebut sangat dalam.

_Well, aku diam saja, deh._

Ciel melipat tangan, menyaksikan semua yang sedang terjadi dengan pandangan bagai menonton sebuah pertunjukkan murahan. Bahkan, Ciel merasakan bahwa aura iblis Sebastian mulai menguar, tanda ia ingin melahap jiwa-jiwa yang ada.

Dengan anteng, Ciel menyaksikan dan tertawa dalam hati (_Iblis punya hati gak sih?_). Ciel telah melihat Sebastian meraup dua jiwa yang dia anggap paling lezat. Sepertinya, shininigami sedang sibuk mengurusi kematian di tempat lain. Dengar-dengar, Kantor Pusat Dewa kematian hanya diisi oleh bagian administrasi dan pembuatan lensa.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya (?) menyaksikan yang ada, tiba-tiba ada angin energi kuat yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh iblis. Energi dari jiwa yang betul-betul penuh dendam. Dengan indera iblisnya, Ciel mencari jiwa yang mengundang dahaganya tersebut.

Tak ada seorangpun yang mencurigai Ciel yang mondar-mandir sambil sesekali mengendus. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan korban dan keretanya. Akhirnya, Ciel menemukan, seorang gadis seusianya, tersuruk dibalik papan yang kini gosong.

Ini dia.

Gadis tersebut sedang tak sadarkan dirinya. Wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut kemerahannya yang acak-acakan. Setelah mengamatinya lebih lanjut, Ciel memanggil Sebastian.

"Bawa gadis ini." Perintahnya tanpa banyak cingcong.

Dengan enteng, Sebastian menyibak rambut gadis itu dengan menggotongnya.

"Wah, Tuan muda tetap tak bisa mengangkat benda berat apapun walaupun telah menjadi iblis ya?" sindir Sebastian. Ciel yang sudah membelakangi Sebastian merah padam mendengarnya. "Oh, ya, tuan, omong-omong gadis ini akan kaubawa kemana? Kita kan belum punya tempat tinggal lagi," ujar Sebastian menambahkan.

"Ya cari dong," timpal Ciel. "Untuk kali ini, kita cari penginapan yang terdekat dulu saja."

Bertepatan dengan kalimat itu, mereka disambut oleh plang bertuliskan '**Love Hotel, Over here-**'.

...

"Bagaimana, Bocchan?"

"Tidak-tidak."

"Memangnya kau mengerti tempat ini untuk apa?"

"Um, iya. Sebenarnya, tidak."

Sebastian menghela nafas dan menggumamkan sesuatu tentang masa puber yang belum terjadi.

Beberapa langkah setelah kerumunan tidak terdengar lagi, tiba-tiba Ciel teringat sesuatu, yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Sebastian, belok kesini. Aku ingat, keluargaku punya villa di daerah ini."

Dengan kekuatan iblis, dalam waktu tiga detik, mereka telah menempuh jarak 3 km.

"Selamat datang di Phantomhive ..."

.

.

Mentari mulai menembus jendela, mengelus wajah gadis yang kini tertidur dan terbalut dalam gaun tidur putih halus. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan amat sangat terkejut mendapati Ciel yang kini telah berada dihadapannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ciel.

Gadis itu menelan ludah, gugup dan kalut, sebelum menjawab.

"Clora ... Clora Pretude. " jawabnya gugup.

Ciel memperhatikan wajahnya. Tidak cantik, tapi menarik. Ia memiliki mata abu-abu. Mata abu-abu pucat yang kini menjadi gelap oleh kekelaman masa lalu dan kehausan akan dendam. Ciel memperhatikan rambut Clora yang masih berantakan, sebelum akhirnya membuat gerakan yang mencurigakan bagi Clora.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?!" pekik Clora panik saat Ciel menggengam erat sesuatu dan mencengkram bahunya, seakan mendorongnya kebelakang. Ternyata, Ciel hanya ingin Clora condong sedikit kebelakang supaya ia bisa memperhatikan wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya menyisir rambut Clora.

"Beres."

Clora tampak lebih cantik setelah rambutnya tertata dengan benar. Mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing, sampai keheningan dipecahkan oleh Sebastian yang membawa masuk sepotong gaun berwarna kecokelatan dan kue-kue ringan serta teh.

"Nah, waktunya berpakaian indah dan mengisi perut," sahut Sebastian. Ia meletakkan nampan dan mulai menuangkan teh. Clora terpaku memperhatikan Sebastian.

"Mengapa aku dilayani bagai seorang bangsawan?" tanya Clora setelah perutnya terisi dan mengenakan pakaian yang lebih layak. Sebastian sendiri kini tengah menata rambut Clora dengan pita.

Tanpa berkomentar apapun selama tigapuluh lima menit, Sebastian tampak puas dengan pekerjaannya sendiri, hingga membuat Clora hampir mengiranya seorang pedofil karena rasa puasnya (mendandani gadis kecil).

Clora melangkah keluar kamar untuk menemui Ciel. Lalu, langkahnya terusik karena teringat sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan daritadi.

"Mengapa kau ... eh, kalian begitu baik?" tanya Clora agak ragu.

Sebastian menoleh.

"Karena kami adalah makhluk yang tak diinginkan, tapi dibutuhkan."

.

.

Clora merasa menyesal, mengapa ia tak menanyakan tempat Ciel berdiam sekarang. Akhirnya, ia menemukan seorang anak dengan tinggi sama sepertinya dengan pakaian serba hitam, di gazebo.

"Ah ..., terimakasih akan kebaikan anda." Clora menghormat layaknya seorang wanita. Ciel berbalik dengan pandangan datarnya. Clora merasa bahwa ada gelora aneh, seperti nafsu dahaga dalam mata biru Ciel.

"Apa alasan anda menolongku? Padahal, aku merasa aku adalah manusia tak berharga. Dan ... bolehkah saya mengetahui nama anda? Kebaikan anda patut saya ingat dalam sebuah nama ..." begitu ucapan Clora selesai, Ciel meraih badannya dan berdansa beberapa putaran, sampai akhirnya menyangga leher Clora dengan tangan kirinya dan menunduk, hingga hidungnya terasa hampir mengenai hidung Clora.

"Apa kau tahu nama tarian dan lagu yang samar-samar kau dengar tadi?"

Clora bergeming, tak menjawab.

"_Danse_ _Macabre ,_ tarian kematian. Inilah alasan mengapa aku menolongmu. Karena aku, Ciel Phantomhive, akan mempercepat atau memperlambat kematianmu, sesegera mungkin. Mata penuh dendammu telah menggoda seorang iblis sepertiku, hai Clora Pretude. Matamu memberikanku segala jawaban dan ia menjawab 'YA' atas kontrak faustus yang kutawarkan!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Clora mendapat hujaman di mata kirinya saat ia menatap sebuah simbol dimata Ciel.

* * *

.

.

.

_Wah, maaf, sepertinya cerita ini adalah cerita per chapter. Dan ternyata, aku masih bisa menyempatkan diri ngesubmit cerita baru tiap minggu ... untuk dua minggu kedepan atau mungkin nggak sama sekali, sih. Tapi, pasti ku apdet, kok, hehehe :DD_

**RnR minna-san ~ maaf typo dan keburu-buru ...**


End file.
